


Где я лгу

by Fox_Thom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Lazy Sex, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Thom/pseuds/Fox_Thom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Про шрамы все твои мне хочется узнать,<br/>Запомнить форму языка и ребер.<br/>И позвонки до одного пересчитать,<br/>И проследить изгиб широкой спины.<br/>Позволь мне каждый палец целовать,<br/>Чтоб твой взгляд затянулся поволокой.<br/>Как хочется тебя как есть нарисовать,<br/>Узнать мне б тела твоего чудной язык.<br/>Как больно мне всего тебя желать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Где я лгу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [where I lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/630365) by [folkinround](https://archiveofourown.org/users/folkinround/pseuds/folkinround). 



> Спасибо бете, что так лаконично перевела стих в саммари :3
> 
> Выкладка на фикбуке: http://ficbook.net/readfic/1255345

 

_____  
I want to know how many scars you have

and memorize the shape of your tongue.

I want to climb the curve of your lower back

and count your vertebrae

your ribs

your fingers

your goose bumps.

I want to chart the topography of your anatomy

and be fluent in your body language.

I want you, entire.  
_____

 

Они почти никогда не ложились рано, и эта ночь не была исключением. Уже поздно и они в постели, Себастьян уже почти дремлет, но все еще находится на середине мысли и не может заткнуться, потому что Джим никогда не позволял ему разговаривать, и это _чертовски неприятно, босс_ , так что он говорит наполовину нечленораздельно и бессвязно, утверждая, что _действительно, босс, однажды из-за тебя нас обоих убьют; меня, потому что я так устал что могу потерять сознание, а это убьет тебя, ведь тогда я не буду обращать вни..._ \- и Джим обрывает его прямо на этом. В ту же секунду он придвигается и поворачиваясь, усаживаясь верхом на Себастьяне, наклоняется и сминает их губы вместе. Он целует его, застав тем самым врасплох, не позволяя ему замолчать, так что Джим слышит приглушенные протесты.

\- Ох, Христа ради, Себастьян, - выдыхает он, слегка отстраняясь от снайпера, но Себастьян понимает, тут же затыкается и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Джима снова. И это именно то, чего желает Джим. Он находит его губы и позволяет снайперу целовать его жестче, пока тот не начинает стонать, жадно кусая его губы. Моран пытается перевернуться и быть сверху, но Джим не позволяет ему. Он садится на него, прижав его бедра к кровати, и Себастьян сдается, чувствуя тепло, лень, и возбуждение. Он удобно лежит под Мориарти, позволяя ему овладеть его ртом, касаться его груди, пробегая пальцами по грудной клетке, мягко нажимая, почти не касаясь, на пространство между его ребрами.

Джим не позволяет ему таких моментов во время полноценного бодрствования, не начинает какой-либо сексуальный контакт между ними, если он не пьян или зол, но Себастьян думает, что сейчас время поднимать этот вопрос, потому что он устал и возбужден, и это заволакивает его мозг туманной дымкой. Вместо этого он поворачивает голову и думает, что он не достаточно бодр для этого, и позволяет себе быть пойманным в тепло Джима, мягкое давление его тела. Именно в такие моменты как этот, когда его босс стонет и шепчет развязную ерунду ему на ухо, Себастьян почти не обращает внимания на слова, но прикосновения заставляют его стонать и выгибаться к нему.

Джим отчасти действует сам, отчасти позволяет Себастьяну контролировать ленивые (но в то же время глубокие) толчки, которые выбрасывают их за край практически одновременно, и Джиму нужно лишь несколько толчков, чтобы кончить.

Моран задерживается внутри его и думает, что в этот раз он смог бы заставить его остаться, и Джим остается. Он по-прежнему шепчет _слезь с меня, Моран_ , но это просто для того, чтобы подвинуться и устроиться поудобней на его стороне, положив голову на плечо Себастьяна.

Снайперу долго не удается уснуть, как бы он не боролся с этим. Он думает, _знает_ , что утром будет жалеть об этом. Ему придется либо не обращать на Джима внимания, либо не спать достаточно, чтобы выдержать следующий день. Он определенно недостаточно проснулся, чтобы жить так дальше, но Джим такой мягкий, слабый и соблазнительный. Он пробегает пальцами по его прекрасной спине, считает каждый позвонок и, даже не дойдя до половины, засыпает.


End file.
